Notebook computers, convertible computers that may serve both as desktop and notebooks, notebooks and tablets having interconvertability, combinations thereof, and clamshell-style electronics of all kinds typically may have a lid portion and a base portion. The lid often includes a display and the base a keyboard. In some uses, such as in a so-called two-in-one system, the lid may be a tablet computer operable independently from its detachable base. Should the user wish to use the tablet as a notebook, the user attaches the lid to the base and establishes both a pivotable mechanical connection to it (typically via hinges) as well as various electrical connections between the lid and base. While wires and their associated hardware may be used to establish the electrical connections between the lid and base in such devices, it may be desired that these electrical connection be wireless.